wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Traktat pierwszego podziału pomiędzy Rzecząpospolitą i Rosją (1773)
W imię Najświętszej i Niepodzielnej Trójcy Świętej. Niech będzie wiadome każdemu, komu wiedzieć należy. Niepokoje, które ogarnęły na przeciąg kilku lat Królestwo Polskie, zagroziły wzburzeniem całkowitym tak ustroju tego państwa jak wszystkim jego relacjom z sąsiadami, i w wyjątkowy sposób wzruszyły i pogorszyły stan dawnej przyjaźni i jedności, który był żywiony pomiędzy Najjaśniejszą Rzecząpospolitą i Imperium Rosyjskim. Jej Cesarska Mość wszech Rosji, w porozumieniu z Jej Cesarską Mością królową Węgier i Czech i Jego Królewską Mością królem Prus ma zaszczyt ogłosić Jego Królewskiej Mości królowi i Najjaśniejszej Rzeczypospolitej, powołując się na memorandum ogłoszone w Warszawie we wrześniu roku poprzedniego, że widząc potrzebę utrzymania w ukryciu w czasie obecnego kryzysu swoje prawa i pretensje do odszkodowania, obarczające Najjaśniejszą Rzeczpospolitą, wzięła w posiadanie proporcjonalny ekwiwalent stosownie do tych praw i pretensji i w tym samym czasie poprosiła formalnie naród polski by zjednoczył się na Sejmie w celu poważnej pracy nad uspokojeniem wewnętrznym i dla trwałego porozumienia z sąsiadami, w następstwie rzeczonej deklaracji. Jego Królewska Mość król Polski w następstwie rady Senatu, zebranego w listopadzie tego samego roku, który opowiedział się stosownie za zwołaniem sejmu walnego dla uroczystego oprotestowania wzięcia w posiadanie rzeczonego ekwiwalentu. Ten stan rzeczy spowodował najwyraźniejsze niebezpieczeństwo, rozciągnięcia się aż do bardziej przykrych skrajności, dyskusji sprzecznych interesów, i wprowadził motyw rozgoryczenia i rozdźwięku pomiędzy oboma państwami. Lecz po dojrzałym rozważeniu z różnych stron zgubnych skutków do jakich mogłoby doprowadzić podobne postępowanie, szczęśliwie przeważył duch zgody, i w konsekwencji zgodzono się by rozpocząć układy pojednawcze w Warszawie na Sejmie nadzwyczajnym, wskazanym w tym celu wolą pragnienia Trzech dworów układających się w tym samym czasie co zbierający się Sejm, i prędko opracować uzgodnienie stanowisk, przez pełnomocników i komisarzy każdej ze stron. Jej Cesarska Mość cesarzowa Rosji wyposażyła pełną władzą w tym samym celu swojego szambelana, posła i ministra pełnomocnego w Warszawie, pana barona Ottona Stackelberga. Którzy to komisarze i pełnomocnicy należycie upoważnieni, po wymianie stosownych pełnomocnictw i po odbyciu wielu konferencji, zgodzili się co do następujących artykułów: Artykuł I. Nastąpi odtąd na wieczne czasy niezmącony pokój, szczere zjednoczenie i doskonała przyjaźń pomiędzy Jego Królewską Mością królem Polski, wielkim księciem Litwy z jednej strony a Jej Cesarską Mością wszech Rosji, jej dziedzicami i następcami i wszystkimi jej państwami z drugiej, taki sam jaki zaistniał na gruncie traktatu podpisanego w Warszawie 24 lutego 1768 roku, który to traktat jest obecnie odnowiony w sposób najbardziej wiarygodny, dla zachowania mocy sprawczej, siły i znaczenia wszystkich wszystkich swoich artykułów, do zapisów których obecny traktat nie będzie mógł nic odwołać lub dodać . Artykuł II. W celu zakończenia nieodwołalnie, wszystkich sporów granicznych, pomiędzy oboma państwami, i aby uniknąć roszczeń z tej lub innej strony, Jego Królewska Mość król Polski, w imieniu Jej, jak też swoich następców, stanów i Sejmu Królestwa Polskiego i Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego zrzekają się na mocy niniejszego traktatu nieodwołalnie i po wsze czasy i bez żadnego ponownego powrotu, na rzecz Jej Cesarskiej Mości wszech Rosji, jej spadkobierców i następców płci obojga, następujących krajów: reszty Inflant polskich, jak też województwa połockiego, po tamtej stronie Dźwiny i podobnie województwo witebskie, w ten sposób, by Dźwina była naturalną granicą pomiędzy oboma państwami aż do granic naturalnych województwa witebskiego, dalej połockiego aż do miejsca, gdzie schodzą się granice trzech województw: połockiego, witebskiego i mińskiego, skąd granica biegnie linią prostą aż do okolic źródeł rzeki Druć w kierunku miejscowości zwanej Ordwa i wzdłuż tej rzeki aż do jej ujścia do Dniepru, w ten sposób, by całe województwo mścisławski po obu stronach Dniepru, i dwa skrajne krańce województwa mińskiego i od nowej granicy i od Dniepru będą należały do Imperium wszech Rosji i Dniepr będzie granicą pomiędzy oboma państwami od ujścia rzeki Druć, z zachowaniem wszelako, że Kijów i jego ziemie znajdują się po drugiej stronie tej rzeki. … Artykuł VI. Jej Cesarska Mość wszech Rosji formalnie i w sposób najbardziej usilny gwarantuje Jego Królewskiej Mości królowi Polski i jego następcom i Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej, wszystkie posiadłości według rozciągłości i według stanu, w jakim znalazły się po zawarciu niniejszego traktatu pomiędzy Najjaśniejszą Rzeczpospolitą i Jej Cesarską Mością cesarzową-królową Węgier i Czech i Jego Królewską Mością królem Prus. I w podobny sposób Jego Królewska Mość król i Rzeczpospolita Polska gwarantują Jej Cesarskiej Mości wszech Rosji i jej następcom jej posiadłości teraźniejsze w Europie według rozciągłości i według stanu, w jakim znalazły się po zawarciu niniejszego traktatu. I dwie wysokie układające się strony deklarują, że konsekwentnie przestrzegać będą tego nowego stanu rzeczy, co zakładały zapisy traktatu z 1768. Artykuł VII. Jej Cesarska Mość deklarując swą wolę przyczynienia się przez swoje dobre usługi do przywrócenia spokoju i porządku w Polsce na dobrych i solidnych podstawach, zagwarantuje wszystkie te konstytucje, które zostaną przyjęte w doskonałym porozumieniu trzech układających się dworów, na Sejmie obecnym zwołanym w Warszawie pod węzłem konfederackim w formie wolnego rządu republikańskiego i niezawisłego, i stan przedmiotów wiary greckiej wschodniej nieunickiej i dysydentów obu wyznań ewangelickich. W tym celu sporządzi się odrębny akt, zawierający rzeczone konstytucje, a który zostanie podpisany przez odpowiednich ministrów i komisarzy będących reprezentujących stronę niniejszego traktatu, który będzie miał taką samą moc i znaczenie jak gdyby był przepisany słowo po słowie. I dwie wysokie układające się strony oświadczają, że artykuły III, IV i V ich traktatu z 1768 z aktami odrębnymi, które do niego należą, mają zastosowanie tylko do tego, co zawiera rzeczony akt odrębny. Artykuł VIII. Wszystko, co będzie zawarte i zastrzeżone w traktatach lub konwencjach odrębnych, które będą miały miejsce później w stosunku do handlu obu narodów i wszystkiego co się do niego odnosi będą miały tę samą moc i znaczenie, jak to co jest zamieszczone słowo po słowie w obecnym traktacie. Artykuł IX. Jako, że nie da się zawrzeć w obecnym traktacie, wszystkiego co mogło by się odnosić do dobra i korzyści obu narodów, będzie wydany akt odrębny, w którym zawarte będzie wszystko to, co zostało zastrzeżone i uzgodnione przez obie strony, lub co mogłoby nastąpić, i ten akt będzie miał podobnie taką samą moc i znaczenie jak gdyby był częścią niniejszego traktatu. Artykuł X. W celu dokładniejszego wytyczenia granic pomiędzy dwoma państwami, dwie wysokie układające się strony oświadczają, że niezwłocznie wyznaczą w tym celu komisarzy, i w wypadku, gdyby ci komisarze nie mogli dojść do porozumienia nad wyjaśnieniem artykułu II niniejszego traktatu, odwoła się do mediacji dwóch innych dworów porozumiewających się, i w oczekiwaniu na nią wstrzyma się demarkację. Gdyby wynikły w przyszłości jakieś spory pomiędzy dwoma państwami lub ich poddanymi w przedmiocie granic, wyznaczy się komisarzy z obu stron, którzy uprzejmie doprowadzą do ugody. Artykuł XI. W okolicznościach niepokojów, które ogarnęły Królestwo Polskie i wojny, która została wzniecona pomiędzy Imperium Rosyjskim i Portą Ottomańską, gdy Turcja ogłosiła manifest, oskarżający Rzeczpospolitą o naruszenie postanowień pokoju karłowickiego i powodując wątpliwość i niepokój tak co do skuteczności tego pokoju, jak też stosunku Porty do Rzeczypospolitej, Jej Cesarska Mość wszech Rosji obiecuje w zgodzie z Jej Cesarską Mością cesarzową królową Węgier i Czech i Jego Królewską Mością królem Prus odwieść Portę od wszystkich nieprzyjaznych zamiarów wobec Rzeczypospolitej z powodu rzeczonego oskarżenia i użyć środki ich dobrych usług, by Porta Ottomańska jak zawsze stosowała się do postanowień rzeczonego pokoju karłowickiego i nigdy ich nie naruszała. Artykuł XII. Jakkolwiek niniejszy traktat sporządzony został w języku francuskim, nie przyniesie to ze względu na jego użycie żadnej szkody wysokim układającym się stronom. Artykuł XIII. Niniejszy traktat zostanie ratyfikowany przez Jego Królewską Mość króla i Rzeczpospolitą Polską z jednej strony i przez Jej Cesarską Mość cesarzową wszech Rosji z drugiej, w ciągu sześciu tygodni od daty podpisania, lub wcześniej jeżeli to możliwe i zostanie włączony do konstytucji obecnego Sejmu. Dwie wysokie układające się strony zobowiązują się także udzielić gwarancji Jej Cesarskiej Mości cesarzowej królowej Węgier i Czech i Jego Królewskiej Mości królowi Prus. Na znak czego my pełnomocnicy i komisarze delegowani i zatwierdzeni specjalnie do zawarcia tego traktatu, podpisujemy i kładziemy swoje pieczęcie z herbami. |tłumaczenie= }} Kategoria:Historia nowożytna Kategoria:Rozbiory Polski Kategoria:Umowy dwustronne Kategoria:Przekłady z języka francuskiego